Dragon Family Matters
by StBridget
Summary: After Steffie's birth, Doris shows up again, demanding to see her grandchild. This time, she's out for blood. AU, Dragon!Danny verse. McDanno established.
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

Predictably, Doris McGarrett showed up shortly after Steffie's birth. Steve and Danny hadn't heard from her since her attempt to meet Matt, but there she was on afternoon on their doorstep.

It wasn't entirely unexpected. First, since the last time, they'd figured she'd probably reappear to get a glance at her new grandchild. Second, instead of appearing without warning when Danny was home and incurring her wrath, she parked her car in the neighborhood and watched them for several days, learning their routine. Steve and Danny didn't know how she thought they wouldn't notice-they were trained detectives after all—but whatever.

Thus it was that Steve was on his own, Danny at work and Matt at daycare, when Doris showed rang the bell. He sensed her before he even answered the door. He figured it was intentional; she had to know about his psychic powers, and she was making no attempt to block her thoughts.

Steffie was asleep, and Steve checked on her before answering the door. She whimpered slightly, probably picking up on Steve's chaotic thoughts, but didn't wake. Good. Hopefully, he could get through this without upsetting her. Steve sent a quick text to Danny and went downstairs.

"Mom, what a surprise," Steve said flatly.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" Doris asked.

"It is when she only shows up when there's a new grandchild and makes no attempt to contact us otherwise. You haven't even sent Matt a birthday card in the last five years. We don't even know where you've been." Steve didn't even try to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Well, I'm here now," Doris said, "and I'm ready to meet my new granddaughter. Where is she?"

"Asleep," Steve said in the same flat tone he'd used to greet his mother. "And I'd like her to stay that way."

"Oh, come on," Doris coaxed, "just a little peek. She won't even know I'm there."

"I don't think so," Steve said.

"Really, Steven, I can't believe the way you're behaving. Here I am, trying to make an effort to get to know my granddaughter, and you won't even let me in. Didn't I teach you anything about being polite."

"No, mostly you taught me about keeping secrets, lying, and not contacting your family for years on end."

Doris' voice got hard. "Steven, I will see my granddaughter. Now, let me in."

"No," Steve said, not budging. "I think you'd better leave."

"Steven, I mean it, let me in or. . ."

"Or what?" Danny asked, coming up behind her.

Doris jumped, startled. "I thought you were at work."

"I was," Danny said. "Now I'm home. Now, I suggest you listen to Steve and leave."

"You can't do this," Doris said angrily. "I have rights under dragon law."

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Really. You mean the law you conveniently ignored when you didn't even tell your children they were dragons? Or when you faked your death? Or disappeared without a trace after coming back?"

Doris was at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought," Danny said. "Now, for the last time, leave." Danny's voice got hard, and he shifted, just enough for a hint of claw and fang to show.

Doris flashed her own claws and fangs, surprising Steve. This was the first proof he'd seen that she was actually a dragon. "You haven't heard the last of this. I intend to file suit."

"Then we'll see you in court," Danny said. "Now, good bye." With that, he slammed the door in her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny came into Honolulu Dragon Family Court dressed to kill and loaded for bear when he and Steve contested Doris' petition for visitation with Matt and Steffie. He was dressed in his best suit with his lucky tie (the one Grace, Steffie, and Matt had just given him for Father's Day), and Steve swore he'd oiled his claws and whitened his fangs. Danny even made Steve put on his dress blues, which made Steve feel very uncomfortable. He didn't think there were many dragons parading around in Navy uniforms. Then again, you never knew. Danny hadn't gone all out like this when he'd contested Rachel for custody of Grace. But Danny had been confident of the outcome that time, and he'd confessed to Steve he wasn't at all sure this time.

"The thing of it is," Danny'd said, "is she's right. She does have rights. She may be a lousy mother and may have barely even tried to see her grandchildren, but she's _family_ , and to a dragon, family is everything." That was probably why Danny was so fired up. Hiding their heritage from her kids, faking her death then popping up again 20 years later, only to disappear again and reemerge to see her grandkids offended every family-oriented fiber of Danny's proud fatherhood.

"But she's hardly been around. This is the first time we've seen her in five years, and even then it was only for a few minutes," Steve said. "She's hardly seen them. She's hardly seen _me_ , especially since I found out the truth."

"But she can claim that's she tried and we haven't given her a chance," Danny said.

"We had reasons," Steve said.

"Damn good ones," Danny agreed. "We just have to make sure the judge agrees."

So, here they were in court, defending their right to bar their children's grandmother from seeing them. Doris made an impassioned plea. Yes, she'd been absent in the past, but she was back for good, and she was going to make amends. She wanted to be part of her grandchildren's lives, and she was going to settle down. She could prove it.

Steve and Danny couldn't contest the settling down part, at least on the surface. They'd checked Doris out themselves and discovered she'd taken out a year's lease on a cute little three-bedroom cottage, "just right for grandkids," she'd cooed to the judge. Chin had even hacked into her financials (the ones he could find), and they'd showed a healthy balance. Danny admitted that probably barely scraped the surface; purple dragons might not have the financial prowess of golden dragons, but they were still dragons. For all intents and purposes, Doris gave every appearance of the prodigal son (or grandmother, as the case may be) returning home to make good. Steve and Danny had their suspicions, though, and they were determined not to let her have her way.

"Your Honor," Danny began when he stood up to state his case, "Doris McGarrett has neglected her familial duties for almost 30 years, with brief exceptions. Furthermore, when she was present, she lied to her family, first in hiding their heritage from them, then in hiding the circumstances surrounding her supposed death. In addition, by hiding their heritage, she deprived them of the normal life of a young dragon. Having ignored her responsibilities then, I argue that she has forfeited her rights now."

"People do change," the judge pointed out.

"Yes, but we have no evidence in this case," Danny argued.

"Don't my action show that?" Doris protested.

"Sure, it looks like you made an effort," Danny shot back, "but that doesn't mean you'll follow through."

The judge banged his gavel before Doris could respond. "Enough, or I'll arrest you both for contempt of court." He shuffled the papers on his desk. "I'm declaring a recess while I consider your arguments."

The recess seemed to last an eternity. Danny paced the hallway of the courthouse nervously the entire time, ignoring Steve's pleas to sit down. Doris sat on a bench a few feet away, smirking as if she knew she'd won. Danny cast glares at her every once in a while, but she was unperturbed.

Finally, the judge called them back into the courtroom. "You both make compelling arguments," he began. "I find I have insufficient evidence to rule either way."

Danny and Steve looked at each other. What did he mean? What would happen now?

"Therefore," the judge continued, "I'm going to let the children decide."

"But Hawaiian law doesn't allow the children to choose in custody disputes," Danny protested.

"It does allow the judge to consider their preferences," the judge countered, "and that's what I'm doing in this case."

"But they're too young!" Danny said. "Matt's only five, and Steffie can't even talk!"

"I'm sure she finds ways to make her opinion known," the judge said drily. Steve and Danny couldn't argue with that. Steffie could be quite forceful in expressing her feelings, even without the power of speech. Each argued she got that from the other, though Steve secretly thought it was more from Danny.

"I find children and animals are often the best judges of character," the judge said. "I'm ordering a one day, court-supervised visit of Doris McGarrett with Matthew McGarrett-Williams and Stephanie Williams-McGarrett."

Danny looked like he wanted to argue, but he shut his mouth at the look the judge gave him. Doris looked smug. Danny leveled a finger at her. "This isn't over yet. Not by a long shot."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you go: Doris' visitation. :)  
**

Kono opened the door to Steve and Danny's house when Doris arrived for her "visit".

"What are you doing here?" Doris demanded.

"I'm the court-appointed officer. I'll be supervising your visit with Matt and Steffie," Kono replied.

"That's not fair!" Doris protested. "You're biased!"

"I assure you I am quite capable of being impartial," Kono said coolly, "and I have no telepathic bond with either child, so I can't influence them that way."

Doris wouldn't let it go. "Why you?"

"The judge felt it would be best for the children to have someone present they knew, as well as to be in their home environment." Kono stepped aside. "Now, are you going to keep bitching, or are you going to come in and meet your grandchildren?"

Doris gave Kono one last glare, then swept into the house, arms wide open, fake smile plastered on her face. "Where are my darling grandchildren?" she trilled.

"Oh, that's going to over well," Kono muttered as she closed the door.

Sure enough, Matt just stared at her blankly from where he was playing with his toy dragons on the coffee table. "Who are you?"

Doris was unphased. "I'm your grandma!"

"No, you're not," Matt said. "Grandma's in New Jersey."

Doris faltered slightly. "I'm your other grandma. I'm Steve's mother. Now, come give me a hug."

"I'm not supposed to hug strangers," Matt said, not moving.

"I'm not a stranger; I'm family," Doris said.

Matt hesitated, looking at Kono. "It's alright," Kono said. "Go ahead."

Matt made a face. "Do I have to?"

"No, Matt, you don't have to do anything you don't want to," Kono assured him.

Doris shot her a dirty look. This was not going as planned. Giving up on Matt for the moment, she swooped towards Steffie who was lying on a blanket by the couch. "There's my darling granddaughter! Come say hello to Grandma!"

Steffie gave a surprised squeak and scooted back on the blanket. Matt inserted himself between Steffie and Doris. "Leave her alone."

Doris' mask slipped. "Why, you little. . ."

Kono swiftly interjected. "Matt, remember what your dads said. You're supposed to be on your best behavior."

Matt scowled but reluctantly moved aside. Doris picked up Steffie and cuddled her. "There's Grandma's little angel. How are you sweetie?" She tickled Steffie with a finger. Steffie grabbed the finger and squeezed. Hard. It wouldn't have been a problem if she was human, but she was a dragon, and she had a lot of strength in those little hands, even in human form.

"Ouch!" Doris exclaimed, trying to extract her finger from Steffie's grip. "Let go you little. . ."

Kono sniggered.

Doris leveled another nasty look at her. "You're supposed to be the court-appointed officer. Help me, why don't you?"

Kono took pity on her. "How about we all go out on the beach? How does that sound?" she asked, addressing Matt.

Matt smiled for the first time since Doris' arrival. "I like the beach!" he said.

Doris' mask was back in place. "I think that's an excellent idea. Why don't I help you get ready."

The scowl was back. "I can do it yourself."

Doris backed off. "Okay, I'll just get Steffie ready."

Soon, they were all set and headed out to the beach. Kono made herself comfortable in one of the chairs at the edge of the lawn, and Doris and the kids went closer to the water. Doris laid out a blanket for Steffie, and she and Matt waded into the water.

Matt splashed happily around, and Kono started to relax. The visit had gotten off to a rough start, but maybe it would be okay.

Soon, Steffie got bored and shifted into dragon form. She picked her favorite ball up off the blanket and trotted over to Kono with it. "I can't play with you today. Why don't you go play with your grandma?"

Agreeably, Steffie trotted over to Doris and Matt in the waves. She nudged Doris' leg with her nose.

Doris looked down. "Steffie, what are you doing here? Go back on your blanket right now!"

"She can be in the water if she wants," Matt said. "She comes in with Daddy and Danno and me all the time."

"Nonsense," Doris said. "It's not safe. Now do as I said, young lady! And shift back into human form!"

"She doesn't have to shift," Matt said. "Daddy and Danno let her be a dragon if she wants."

"But what if someone sees?" Doris said, horrified.

"Daddy and Danno say it's fine as long as we're at home. We just can't do it in public."

"I don't know what your fathers are teaching you," Doris said, "but that's unacceptable. You live in a human society. You need to learn how to be human." She reached for Steffie. The baby dragon hissed and backed up. "Come here, you," Doris snarled.

Once again, Matt inserted himself between his sister and grandmother. "Get away from her! You're scaring her!"

"I'm not scaring her," Doris insisted. "I just want her to do as I say." She reached for Steffie again.

All of a sudden, she was confronted with a 10-foot long purple dragon baring it's fangs at her. "Now, stop it!" Doris said. "I thought Kono said you were supposed to be on your best behavior." She took another step forward. A clawed foot swiped out at her, not intending to connect, but in clear warning.

In a flash, Kono was between them. "That's enough."

Doris backed off, and Matt hid behind Kono, sticking his head over her shoulder to hiss at Doris.

"Thank you," Doris said. "Maybe you can get them under control."

"I think this has gone far enough," Kono said. "This visit is over."

"You can't do that!" Doris said. "I'm entitled to a full day!"

Kono ignored her, whipping out her phone. "Danny? It's Kono. I think you and Steve had better get home now."

"You're violating my rights!" Doris yelled. "I'll tell the judge!"

"As court-appointed officer, I'm well within my rights to terminate the visit if there appears to be any danger," Kono said.

"I wasn't going to hurt them!" Doris protested.

"I wasn't worried about them," Kono retorted.

They were still arguing when Danny and Steve tore up a few minutes later. Danny leaped out of the car and was halfway down the beach before Steve had the engine off. He took one look at the scene and rounded on Doris. "Just what have you done to my children?" He demanded.

"Me?" Doris protested. "I didn't do anything. I was just trying to instill a little discipline in them, something you have clearly failed to do."

"You're not here to instill discipline," Danny said angrily. "You're just here on a simple visit to get to know your grandchildren!"

By this time, Steve had reached the little group. He put his hand on Danny's shoulder soothingly. "Calm down, Danny. You're upsetting the kids."

Danny looked at him in disbelief. " _I'm_ upsetting the kids? I hardly think I'm the problem here."

"Just help me calm them down," Steve said.

Danny leveled a finger at Doris, who was still looking indignant. "I'm not done with you."

He knelt down in front of Matt. "Hey, it's okay, buddy. I didn't mean to upset you. Everything's okay."

Matt looked at him doubtfully. "I promise," Danny assured him. "Nobody's going to hurt you."

Matt shifted but remained in front of Steffie. He pointed at Doris. "She might."

"Hey!" Doris exclaimed. Kono quelled her with a look.

Danny remained focused on Matt. "She won't," he promised. "I won't let her. Now, why don't you go up to the house with Daddy, and I'll take care of the mean lady."

Doris looked like she was about to respond, but one glance at Kono, who looked like she was about ready to go for her gun, stopped her.

"Okay," Matt said finally. He put his hand in Steve's. Steve reached for Steffie, who was still cowering behind Danny, but the panicked dragon backed away.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay. It's just me," he crooned. Finally, she approached him and let him pick her up, where she immediately shifted and started wailing.

"You can't do that!" Doris shrieked.

Danny crossed his arms. "Oh, I think you'll find we can."

"You're violating my rights! I won't let you do that!"

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Are you challenging me?"

"Yes!" Doris said, shifting into half-dragon form. Danny followed suit.

"Steve, get the children up to the house," Danny said.

Steve hesitated. "Can't Kono. . ."

"No. You're the only one who can keep them calm right now. Kono can observe."

Steve knew in a dragon challenge that was an official requirement—someone to make sure the challengers obeyed the rules. He wished he could do it, but it wouldn't be appropriate since he was connected to both of them, and Danny was right; the children needed him. "Don't hurt her," he pleaded.

"I won't if she doesn't," Danny said grimly. "Now, go."

Steve left reluctantly, leaving the two combatants on the beach. Doris circled Danny, looking for an opening, while he just watched her. At last, she took a swing. Danny blocked it and took a swing of his own, which Doris dodged. They circled some more, occasionally throwing jabs at each, neither getting the upper hand. Then Doris rushed Danny. He sidestepped, and she lost her balance. Quick as a flash he was on her, pinning her, arm twisted behind her back. "Yield," he demanded.

"Never." She twisted out of his grasp and transformed into a full dragon, towering over Danny, hissing threateningly.

"Hey, that's illegal!" Kono cried. She didn't know much about dragon combat, but she knew full shifts weren't allowed.

"She's right," Danny confirmed. "You forfeit. I win. Your rights are hereby revoked. I suggest you leave, now."

Doris just hissed and didn't budge.

"Need I remind you you are now officially trespassing, and I am now officially defending my territory. That means the usual rules don't apply." He shifted to make his point. He was smaller than Doris, but no less threatening.

With a final hiss, Doris relented and shifted back. Danny followed suit. "You haven't heard the last of this," she promised.

Danny was unmoved. "Oh, I think we have. I think a judge will agree that you have proven you're not fit to be part of our children's lives. Now, for the last time, go."

She went. Danny went up to the house to find Steve and the kids while Kono picked up their stuff from the beach. He found Steve and Matt at the coffee table playing dragons, and Steffie lying on her blanket again. He reached out with his mind. None of them were happy, but at least they were calm.

Matt and Steve looked up as he came in. "Is the mean lady gone?" Matt asked.

"The mean lady's gone," Danny said, picking up Steffie and settling onto the couch with her. She curled her fist into his shirt, clearly seeking comfort, and he cooed softly at her.

"For good?" Steve asked.

"For good," Danny confirmed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So the original intent was a physical confrontation between Danny and Doris, but I decided it was poetic justice to let the kids have their say. But, popular opinion was definitely for a Danny v. Doris face off, so I decided why not both? :) Hope you liked it!


End file.
